Poison scene in first person!
by HarmonyHarpshine7
Summary: Just the poison scene in first person!


**Just thought it would be fun to rewrite the poison scene in first poison POV!**

**I do not own this at all.**

Akhlys lunged at me, and for a split second I thought: Well, hey, I'm just smoke. She can't touch me right?

I imagined the Fates up in Olympus, laughing at my wishful thinking: LOL, NOOB!

The goddess's claws raked across my chest and stung like boiling water.

I stumbled backwards, but I wasn't used to being smoky. My legs moved too slowly. My arms felt like tissue paper. In desperation I threw my backpack at her, thinking maybe it would turn solid when I left my hand, but no such luck. It's fell with a soft thud.

Akhlys Snarled, crouching to spring. She would have bitten my face off if Annabeth hadn't charged and screamed, "hey!" Right in the goddesses year.

Akhlys flinched, turning toward the sound.

She lashed out at Annabeth, but Annabeth was better at moving than me. Maybe she wasn't feeling as smoky, or maybe she just had more combat training. She had been at camp half blood since she was seven. Probably she'd had classes I never got, like How to Fight When Partially Made of Smoke.

Annabeth dove straight between the goddesses legs and somersaulted to her feet. Akhlys turned and attacked, but Annabeth dodged again, like a Matador.

I was so stunned, I lost a few precious seconds. I stared at corpse Annabeth, shrouded in mist but moving as fast and confidently as ever. Then it occurred to me why she was doing this: to buy us time. Which meant I needed to help.

I thought furiously, trying to come up with a way to defeat Misery. How could I fight when I couldn't touch anything?

On Akhlys's third attack, annabeth wasn't so lucky. She tried to veer aside, but the goddess grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her hard, sending her sprawling.

Before the goddess could pounce, I advanced, yelling and waving my sword. I still felt about as solid as a Kleenex, but my anger seems to help me move faster.

"Hey, Happy!" I yelled.

Akhlys spun, dropping Annabeth's arm. "Happy?" She demanded.

"Yeah!" I ducked as she swiped at my head. "You're downright cheerful!"

"Arggh!"

She lunged again, but she was off-balance. I sidestepped and backed away, leading the goddess further from Annabeth.

"Pleasant!" I called. "Delightful!"

The goddess snarled and winced. She stumbled after me. Each complement seems to hit her like sand in the face.

"I will kill you slowly!" She growled, her eyes and nose watering, blood dripping from her cheeks. "I will cut you into pieces as a sacrifice to Night!"

Annabeth struggled to her feet. She started rifling through her pack, no doubt looking for something that might help.

I wanted to give her more time. She was the brains. Better for me to get attacked while she came up with a brilliant plan.

"Cuddly!" I yelled. "Fuzzy, warm, and huggable!"

Akhlys made a growling, choking noise, like a cat having a seizure.

"A slow death!" She screamed. "A death from a thousand poisons!"

All around her, poisonous plants grew in the first like overfilled balloons. Green-and-white stuff trickled out, collecting into pools, and began flowing across the ground toward me. The sweet-smelling fumes made my head feel wobbly.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice sounded far away. "UH, hey, Miss wonderful! Cheerful! Grins! Over here!"

But the goddess of misery was now fixated on me. I tried to retreat again. Unfortunately the poison Ichor was flowing all around me now, making the ground steam and the air burn. I found myself stuck on an island of dust no bigger than a shield. A few years away my backpack smoked and dissolved into a puddle of goo. I had nowhere to go.

I fell to one knee. I wanted to tell Annabeth to run, but I couldn't speak. My throat was dry as dead leaves.

I wish there was water in Tartarus some nice pool I could jump in to to heal myself, or maybe a river I could control. I'd settle for a bottle of Evian.

"You will feel the eternal darkness," Akhlys said. "You will die in the arms of Night!"

I was dimly aware of Annabeth shouting, throwing random pieces of dragon jerky at the goddess. The white-green poison kept pulling, barrier streams trickling from the plants as a venomous lake around him got wider and wider.

Lake, I thought. Streams. Water.

Probably it was just my brain getting fried in the poison fumes, but I croaked out a laugh. Poison was liquid. If it moves like water, it must be partially water.

I remember some science lecture about the human body being mostly water. I remembered extracting water from Jason's lungs back in Rome… If I could control that, then why not other liquids?

It was a crazy idea. Poseidon was the god of the sea, not every liquid everywhere.

Then again, Tartarus had its own rules. Fire was drinkable. The ground was the body of a dark God. The air was acid, and demigods could be turned into smoky corpses.

So why not try? I have nothing left to lose.

I glared at the poison flood in roaching from all sides. I concentrated so hard that something inside of me cracked—as if a crystal ball had shattered in my stomach.

Warm flow through me. The poison tide stopped.

The fumes blew away from me—back toward the goddess. The lake of poison rolled toward her in tiny waves and rivulets.

Akhlys shrieked. "What is this?"

"Poison," I said. "That's your specialty, right?"

I stood, my anger growing hotter in my gut. As the flood of venom rules toward the goddess, the fumes begin to make her cough. Her eyes watered even more.

Oh, good, I thought. More water.

I imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.

Akhlys gagged. "I--"the wave of venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back.

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

She's retreated to the edge of the cliff, even though the poison wasn't after her. She sounded terrified. It took me a moment to realize that she was terrified of me.

"Stop…" She pleaded, her voice hoarse.

I didn't want to stop. I wanted to choke this goddess. I wanted to watch her drown in her own poison. I want to see just how much misery misery could take.

"Percy, please…" Annabeth's face was still pale and corpse-like, but her eyes were the same as always. The anguish in the made my anger fade.

I turned to the goddess. I will the poison to proceed, creating a small path of retreat along the edge of the cliff.

"Leave!" I snarled.

For an emaciated ghoul, Akhlys could run pretty fast when she wanted to. She scrambled along the path, fell on her face, and got up again, wailing as she sped into the dark.

As soon as she was gone, the pools of poison evaporated. The plants with her to dust and blew away.

Annabeth stumbled toward me. She looked like a corpse wreathed in smoke, but she felt solid enough when she gripped my arms.

"Percy, please don't ever…" Her voice broke into a sub. "Some things aren't meant to be controlled, please."

My whole body tingled with power, but the anger was subsiding. The broken glass inside me was beginning to smooth at the edges.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, OK."

**So there it is! Copied word for word except to change the POV! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
